


third person frustration

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: For today’s Tendou Teru, there’s nothing more frustrating than seeing two of his friends obviously having feelings for each other, yet both refused to admit it for their own reasons.[[Dramatic Stars drabble of Kaoru/Tsubasa and Teru hooking them up out of frustration]]





	third person frustration

For today’s Tendou Teru, there’s nothing more frustrating than seeing two of his friends obviously having feelings for each other, yet both refused to admit it for their own reasons; that Teru, realizing it or not, could only wait patiently for the can blow out for both Tsubasa and Kaoru.

In Sakuraba’s case, it was pretty obvious that he wouldn’t say anything about it. He thinks highly of his role as an idol, and he would not consider seriously pursuing a relationship until he achieved his goals, thus hiding it was probably what he deemed as necessary. With Tsubasa, he could clearly see that this guy just isn’t aware it was mutual and shoved it for the better, especially with how Sakuraba was cleverly hiding his own thoughts.

“That’s because I like you a lot in a different way than Tendou, Kashiwagi!”

All in all, he didn’t expect the blow to happen today when he was bickering with Sakuraba Kaoru as per usual, especially not from Kaoru out of the two.

“W–wait, different way? What do you mean by that, Kaoru-san?!”

The ex-doctor looked down while raising his glasses, obviously attempting to hide his reddened face. Tsubasa has the exact same red tint on his face, except he wasn’t even attempting to hide it at all. He was just like a puppy, a huge one.

“Please forget about that,” Kaoru said as he attempted to get away, if not for Teru grabbing his arm before he could.

“No. You stay here.”

“Tendou, let me go. This is none of your business.”

“It is! I’ve been shoving my own thoughts about you two’s obvious mutual thing for a while, and damn it, I feel like I’m watching a lame romantic drama that once you already exploded I decided to put an end on it before it could continue for more episodes.” Teru rambled, before stopping for a while to let Kaoru go— in which Kaoru just gives up getting out of the room because of his intense, flaming stare. “Now is a good time. You two, talk to each other.”

“A–About what, Teru- _san_?! I… I don’t…”

“Tsubasa, you too.” Teru points a finger as he sighs. “You two seriously didn’t notice it yourself that I realized?! We’ve been in the same unit for how long, now?!”

“B–but, if I confessed here, it would be awkward for you too, Teru-san..!” Tsubasa said, before closing the gap in his mouth with his own palm “I– I mean…”

Teru sighed. He guessed _that_ was his reason for hiding it or at least attempting to hide it for this long.

“You know, I feel more frustrated about you two not hooking up already than feeling awkward,” he said. “It won’t ruin anything. Instead, if you two was really mutual, I’ll be your main support… even best man at your wedding if you do want to”

“I’m not planning that far yet!” Kaoru declared as Tsubasa gasped. “…I— I mean— it’s nothing like that! Tendou, you’re just making things at your own!”

“God damn it, this is so frustrating! Just say the word to him already!” Teru screamed in frustration. “Seriously! It’s easy! Or should I leave so you two can just make out?!”

“W— We’re not going to make out!” The two synchronized before they looked at each other. Tsubasa even said in a small tune afterward that Teru couldn’t clearly hear with his current position but he knew it must be; “…for now, not yet?”

“Kashiwagi!”

…and what he thinks he heard was confirmed by Kaoru’s retort.

“S–Sorry! But if Teru-san is alright with it, I don’t mind confessing! I– I mean— um… yes, Kaoru-san, I like you.”

Kaoru immediately facepalms.

“See? It’s easy! Tsubasa did it, now it’s your turn, Doctor Sakuraba!”

“You shut up, Tendou.” Kaoru points angrily, his other hand is shaking as he raised his glasses, before sighing. “Fine. Since this idiot doesn’t know how to read the situation, I guess I’ll just admit what he said is true. It is mutual.”

“Kaoru-san…” Tsubasa’s eyes twinkle, and while Kaoru was brimming with happiness at his adorable puppy-like eyes, he still is feeling angered by a certain ex-lawyer in the room despite how he’s doing it for them.

“You’re not gonna say the word, isn’t it?”

“Once again, shut up, Tendou. I won’t say it if you’re here, your grin is beyond gross.”

“Fine, I’ll leave.”

* * *

As Teru left the two in the room alone, it was quite awkward that both couldn’t say anything for some few minutes. Or so it seemed to be until Tsubasa gathered up the courage to say something.

“So, uh, Kaoru-san…”

“Hm?”

With a blush, Tsubasa declared with an awkward smile.

“Should we make out?”

Kaoru almost fell from the sofa.

“That’s just exactly what that Tendou wants, so not now, sorry. Besides… We’re still in the office too. It is technically still a workplace, even if our job for today is pretty much done. It wouldn’t be ethic.”

“I… I see… That does make sense.” Tsubasa looked down as if he was feeling disappointed while agreeing on what he said. His seemingly internal conflict was beyond adorable that Kaoru didn’t know what to do at first. Except once again raising his glasses with a shaking hand. He wondered if that was just his thing when he panicked like this. However, he does get an idea; one he said with a smaller voice just in case that Tendou was hearing from just outside the door and make another useless comment.

“You’re free this weekend, Kashiwagi?”

“H–Huh?! Y–yes… I didn’t have anything to do this Saturday, at least.”

“Then, let’s go somewhere together,” Kaoru said in a stern voice, but his face does show a little smile at the thought. “I’ll make up for today… no, for the rest of it.”

As Tsubasa’s eyes twinkle with his voice saying “Yes, Kaoru- _san_!”, he knows this weekend is going to be a good one– that he couldn’t help but somehow pats Tsubasa’s head. With a tiny smile, he says;

“For now that Tendou is out of the room, I can say I do like you—”

“Finally! I knew it!” Speak of the devil, Teru’s voice could clearly be heard from outside the room, and as Kaoru excused himself, Tsubasa followed him just so he won’t seriously pick up a fight with their friend who has just hooked them up.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this ship or just an actual sideM fic that's not a part of my cross-im@s fanseries?! Yay! I really love them. Mostly because their dynamic is a lot like Milimas' KanaShiho, which is my im@s OTP of all time. I mean... Kana and Tsubasa both are heavy eaters, and Kaoru and Shiho are... black cats.
> 
> I love DraSta OT3 too, but in my KaoTsuba I like it better when Teru is... like this.


End file.
